Starting Over
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: Drabbles. Kagome has been given the duty to look after Sasuke Uchiha because of her purification jutsu is the only one that can sustain the curse mark. Will she survive with Sakura on the prowl?
1. Drabble 1

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's return had brought both love and hate for Sakura.<p>

Her first love _Sasuke_, finally back in arms reach. Her affections which had wavered in his absents were now back full throttle!

Just one look at his black spiky hair, as he sauntered back through the gate on Konoha and back into her life, ANBU in toe had sent her over the edge.

The **hate, **was raven haired girl who had been assigned to watch over him.

Sakura eyes narrowed at the file she had taken from lady Hokage's office. The file on Higurashi Kagome, a chunin and medical nin like herself. Whose family specialized in some kind of purification jutsu.

Her eyes traveled to the picture of the said girl on the paper. She saw nothing special about her, blue eyes and black hair. Nothing special **at all.**

Why would Lady Tsunade choose this girl, over her own student to look after the Uchiha? It made no since.

An arm wrapped tightly around Sakura's shoulders. She slightly became excited but the feeling was soon lost after she noticed the appendage was tan.

Sasuke's skin was ivory white.

"Sakura Lets go together to Ichiraku" Naruto gave her his biggest grin, "Just the two of us."

Sakura moved his arm.

"Not now Naruto…"

* * *

><p>I've been a little lazy this week. Really haven't updated my other two drabbles and look! Am starting another one. Aren't I a bitch?<p>

Well I will be updating this week end for sure I have some back up from my friends ready with support to keep me for putting it off and yeah this one with be updated a lot since the chapters I will be writing for this are so short.


	2. Drabble 2

**Starting Over**

Shizune held the sake bottle in her right hand, twirling it a bit, in front of Tsunade whose eyes followed every movement.

She new if she wanted answers out of the Hokage as to why she had chosen Higurashi Kagome for the Uchiha's over seer, some bartering would need to be done.

"You promise"

Shizune switched her grip on the bottle, so it was a firmer hold "Yes Milady, all I want to know is why. Then you can have your sake."

Shizune watched as sanin bit a red painted nail, debating. She was generally surprise lady Tsunade was _actually _thinking of passing up a whole bottle of sake.

The blonde then huffed defeated "Fine, I'll tell you.", "You remember don't you, Kagome was adopted."

The black eyed woman thought, yes, though she remembered very vaguely of a baby girl found in a well sixteen years ago, with both a first name and last name on a sutra written in old fashion Japanese's.

The third Hokage sent a small militia of ninja across the country side to look for a family with the last name of 'Higurashi'.

None were ever found. The family that had took her in allowed her to keep the last name though.

"But I don't see what that has to do with anything." Shizune loosened her hold on the sake. Tsunande sighed "It has everything to do with it. This jutsu she has, the purification technique didn't come from her surrogate family, but her real family whoever they may be", "Because on this jutsu I have assigned her to watch Sasuke, just in case he needs to calm down."

The younger ninja expression changed into shock "Kagome can control Orochimaru seal, not even our strongest medics could even shrink it!"

Shizune hand folded close expecting to feel a ceramic bottle, but was met with the other side of her hand; bottle gone "Lady Tsunade!"

"This is why you are the student Shizune"

* * *

><p>And you thought I was joking about updating fast.<p> 


	3. Drabble 3

**Starting over**

* * *

><p>The file of patient charts fell to Ino's feet, her lips parted in surprise, watching from the nurse's station as Kagome and Sasuke made their way into the hospital for the boy's healing session<p>

Ino's eyes took in the way the Uchiha stayed so close to the girl, almost like a lost puppy.

_So cute!_

Ino smirked, how sad was this! Sad for a certain pink haired girl that is. Who would have killed to be the blue eyed girl who was escorting Sasuke around on his probation, and be the one he hovered over and followed everywhere.

But she wasn't, and she was sure that Sakura was off somewhere kicking or hitting someone, to take out her frustration because she knew she wasn't.

Didn't the girl know that brute strength wasn't cute.

Ino chuckled at the thought. Though Haruno had every right to be jealous, the Uchiha had taken to Higurashi very quickly, Tenten had told her one time that Kagome was a cool person, not violent or to shy and knew how to fight. Shikamaru had told her that Kagome's chakra was also very calming, making everyone around her feel some what at peace.

It must have been, if she could practically tranquilize Uchiha Sasuke.

But to any extent Ino was impressed, Kagome had obtained the prize place of the Uchiha's care giver that Haruno had been reaching for as longer as she could remember, in only a week!

That had to be a record.

True, she had once coveted the spot to, the Yamanaka girl flinched at the crush she held for the black eyed boy. But it was all a distant memory of a foolish childhood.

"Hey Ino!" Kagome's arm shot up to signal the blonde, Sasuke nodded then placed his head back into its position, close to the crook of the girl's neck.

She waved at the two, in all honesty Kagome made a **much **cuter girlfriend for Sasuke then Haruno Sakura ever could.

Well they weren't a couple yet, but…

things could change.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. Drabble 4

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>Kagome brushed back strands of hair that had blown into her face, by the winds made from Sasuke's Chidori.<p>

She grimaced at the smell on burnt wood, the training dummy Sasuke used for practice, was nothing more than burnt ash now.

Her eyes followed the Uchiha's arm as he slid the snake sword back into its sheath, without effort. Kagome sighed as she watched him get into position to use his hands this time to activate the attack.

She thought about all the things she could be doing right now instead of watching him. Though it wasn't a bad sight to look at.

Helping heal the squad of injured shinobi that had return to the village, enjoying the cool summer day without the crackling sound of the Chidori and smell of burnt wood or practicing her own jutsu.

But no, she was here.

In about an hour she would have another purifying session for Sasuke's mark. It was stubborn, but each day it slowly faded, it's power diminishing, the Uchiha seemed actually happy.

Kagome noticed the pool of swirling emotions in his eyes; they were a mix of anger, sadness, happiness and confusion. Being with Orochimaru had given him more emotional stress than physical.

Naruto seemed to make it a easier burden to carry, though Sasuke hid it well. The blonde would pop in and out at random times in the Uchiha compound or hospital, even though Lady Hokage ordered no ninja to associate with him during this time, excluding Kagome.

The blonde boy also took great pleasure in telling her she should date Sasuke, because the looked so cute together. _Totally absurd_.

Hearing the rustling on fabric and seeing a shadow fall over her, Kagome cursed herself for letting down her guard; defensively turn around on the rock she sat.

Only to relax, seeing it was Sasuke.

Then tense up again while noticing, he was shirtless, standing over her. Still pretty sweaty from training.

Oh boy…

Sasuke's pale finger tapped the curse mark. "I think its time for the purification session again, _Kagome_" Sasuke, gave a small smirk.

Kagome made the hand sighs, fingers a little shaky.

Why did Uchiha Sasuke always have to stand so close to her?

* * *

><p>And now I have to spend the rest of the night writing a research paper. Goodnight everyone except me.<p> 


	5. Drabble 5

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>Sakura unevenly stuffed the file back into its folder, with the rest of the ninja info on the village listed in the hospital, kicking it close with her heel.<p>

The girl had read everything there was to know about the Higurashi girl; unfortunately she had no disease or allergies Sakura could use to her advantage.

She had accepted that this girl was going to be hanging around Sasuke; she hated herself for even doing that. But as a mature Kunoichi, she had to.

The Uchiha would get off probation and be fully recuperated soon enough and then _Kagome _would have no reason to stick to her man anymore.

And if she tried to, then could dig her fists into the Higurashi Kagome's pretty little face.

It would be great!

And Sasuke would be grateful to her for getting the pest off his back, and after three years of being on the same team; he would finally show his affections to her.

Sakura body quivered with joy at the though on Sasuke's praise, he would hold her to his chest, thanking her for being there for him and from now on she'd be the one healing Sasuke.

Body and soul.

"What are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl flinch knowing the voice.

"I here because I want to be here **Ino**, I am a medic too, why are you here!" Sakura snapped.

Ino smirked a little and flicked the wide collar on the medical nin uniform she was wearing "Well Sa-ku-ar, I am here because it's my shift yours ended quite some time ago."

Ino scanned the room; it would make her day if she could just catch Miss Cotton Candy head red handed.

Her trained shinobi eyes finally landed on the file cabinet. A draw slightly open, kept from closing by a folder.

Bingo!

The blonde made her way over to Sakura's side of the room "I just need to get a chart out of there for my patient" Ino gave the other girl a sugar coated smile.

Sakura obviously didn't buy it "Stop!" though her arm which had made a moved to halt Ino only caught air.

"Brute strength isn't match for cat like reflexes, Sakura." Ino watched as the other girl grinded her teeth violently. God did she absolutely love messing with her!

"So what were you trying to hide?" Ino sneered and flicked open the cover, only for her face to turn sour seeing what Sakura was reading.

"Higurashi Kagome's ninja info, you're pathetic Sakura," the blonde huffed, knowing fully well she was plotting against the girl, who had taken _her Sasuke_.

Sakura's gave a scowl, "Is it my fault she doesn't know her place."

Ino scowled right back "Sakura someone needs to teach you your place! So Sasuke doesn't like you that way, you have a totally other awesome guy waiting for you on the sidelines."

The green eyed Kunoichi scoffed, "Oh really, who"

Ino glared harshly at Sakura.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p>So finished my paper by about 1 last night went to bed got up at 6 and yeah what else is there to say….<p>

ITS FRIDAY BITCHES


	6. Drabble 6

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>He felt like crap.<p>

Naruto seeing since he had nothing better to do (or a date to go on), moped around the village.

Pieces of his pride followed behind him. He tried not to think about **his** pink haired teammate and her flat rejection.

But her cold words left a brand on his heart that was crushing it slowly.

"_Not now Naruto"_

He was such and idiot, he had hoped maybe, just maybe that Haruno Sakura had fallen or a least developed a few affectionate feelings for him.

And for a while it seemed that way during the period of Sasuke's absents, it was just them. The two teammates or team seven with the exception of Kakashi and Sai.

Always together.

They had fought their hardest to get Sasuke back. But it seemed they both had different reasons for wanting his return.

While he just wanted for all three to be together, just like the good old days, Sakura wanted the Uchiha boy back, so she could once again peruse his love.

Naruto guessed Sakura, feeling more confident about herself because of her training with grandma Tsunade, deemed she was woman enough for Sasuke now.

And also deemed that she was way… out of his league.

The boy turned a corner into a dark alley slowly slipping out of the view of others, and banged his head against the wall of an adjacent store.

The pain stung, just like Sakura, just like the way she would never feel the same way he did about her.

But he could never be mad at Sakura, he just couldn't! She was everything a girl should be in his eyes. Lacking a bit in the chest area but so what!

Fisting his golden hair in his hands he slouched against the wall.

Man did he feel like crap.

"Naruto…"

The voice was soft, defiantly not Sakura.

Lifting his head, he looked up into white pupil less eyes, recognizing the person immediately; he struggled a smile to hide his sadness. "Hey Hinata."

She stood a couple inches from him, blocking the afternoon sunlight from coming in. The shadows of the alley made her navy blue hair looked black.

Her eyes spoke depths about how worried she was; he wondered how helpless he looked.

Hinata-had just been passing by in a crisp mood, after having a helpful training session and was trucking home.

She of course stopped in her tracks; seeing Naruto curled up in an alley made her heart stop, then quicken its beating.

The Hyuga girl wanted to know what was making Naruto so...unlike Naruto. Seeing the look on his face told her he probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Naruto-I..."

The blonde picked his head up, so she could address him. Thought her cheeks turned red from his stare, she didn't turn away. A little advice Higurashi Kagome had given her.

"I-I know you rather have ramen, but would you like t-to go to the tea shop, with…me"

She watched the sheepish smile; she knew and loved creep onto his face.

"Yeah, that's sounds great!"

* * *

><p>Naruto's a player ain't he? Early update tomorrow.<p> 


	7. Drabble 7

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>The begging sound of his stomach for nourishment did not move Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

He stayed rooted on his back, lying on the wooden deck of one of the empty Uchiha houses. His eyes glued to the night sky, searching the stars to find something, something he didn't even know he was looking for.

He bit his lip when his stomach once again let out a hungry snarl. But he just stayed, determined to keep watching the dots of light in the night sky.

It wasn't like he didn't have food to eat, no he had plenty. All made by Kagome his overseer, because since he was still on probation it wasn't like he could go skipping to the market.

Really… he didn't know why he came back; maybe it was because he felt accomplished.

His training under the snake Sanin was successful.

And Itachi…

Once more as if to test the boy's patience, the Uchiha's stomach interrupted his thoughts letting out a crackly grunt.

Moving a hand, he landed it on the upset organ, he was a ninja he could suffer through an empty stomach to gather his thoughts.

He felt almost happy, thing hadn't changed much, Naruto was still a knucklehead, Kakashi was the same and Sakura was…still Sakura.

Instead of growling for hunger this time, Sasuke's stomach clenched painfully at the thought of Haruno Sakura.

She was now a medical ninja, which meant there had been a good chance she was almost his probation overseer.

Traces of a starving left his body and were replaced with a gooey scared feeling the spread, he had greatly expected (and hoped) Sakura to write him off and forget about him, after their meeting at Orochimaru's hide out.

But getting an over view from Naruto when he accompanied Kagome, to her sessions with him, that Haruno had been acting _different_. The blonde hinted what he meant, but Sasuke had already premeditated it.

But his pink haired admirer was **not** the one looking after him, Sasuke felt his stomach relax as he thought about who was his overseer.

A raven haired Kunoichi he had grown quite attached to.

Higurashi Kagome was, someone gentle, who didn't judge him or tell him how wrong he was for leaving or how _meant to be they were_.

She was heaven sent that's for sure, maybe he just thought about her that way because Kagome was the only female contact and person he had physically touched daily since he returned.

No.

There was something else, they clicked, connected. He was a person who had lost his family and she was a person who had never known her real one.

Family.

They both wanted them back, but couldn't. Maybe one day they could make one together.

Also he didn't know why but her jutsu was amazing.

No ninja ever had a power like that, thought it was mostly healing; it could be used for attack. He had found that out when she had joined in on a training session between him and Naruto.

His black eyes looked over at the remains of the curse mark, soon it would be gone. And soon he be freed from his probation.

He had thought about perusing Kagome after this was over with but…

Why would someone as sweet want someone so sour?

* * *

><p>Ok so how everyone doing, good, not me. I totally lost my Ipod but its in my house(somewhere) and my Ipod IS MY LIFE! I am totally stressing arggggg.<p> 


	8. Drabble 8

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>"How…interesting"<p>

That was the only way Kakashi could define this, once love triangle now square.

Tapping his cloth covered chin, he examined the five teenagers in front of him. "How **very **interesting"

Hearing Sakura clear her throat he slowly turned her way, "What's so interesting Kakashi-Sensei" she was clearly very annoyed.

Her predatory glare gave it away, thought he could guess it wasn't because of him.

And more because on the second kunoichi, who was currently closest to Sasuke. Kagome ordered to attend their training session by Tsunade.

Remembering how dangerous that lady hokage was when annoyed, and how much Sakura was like her, he quickly slapped on a usual blank expression.

"Nothing really, it's just good to see my team back together and of course to be in the company of two comrades" giving an awkward thumps up to Sai and Kagome.

The girl looked at Sasuke, who just shook his head and stepped closer, as if to protect her from his Sensei's corniness. While Sai flip another page in his book.

"Can we just start?" Naruto, turning on his heel pointed at the Uchiha, "Come on Sasuke! You ready to go" pulling up his sleeve, he flexed a tan arm.

"I am ready when you are Naruto" Sasuke curved a smirk his way.

The Jounin, amused as a person could be, watched the scene in front of him. To be frank, it was better than any Icha Icha paradise book!

Naruto, the handsome goof was wavering from his love interest Sakura, the abrasive yet sensitive, obsessed woman in love with Sasuke, the gorgeous formerly loner with a dark side, who had finally found someone to understand him, Kagome, the attractive, oblivious and innocent other woman.

God, why didn't become a writer instead of a ninja. He really missed his calling.

But something was defiantly missing that keep him from enjoying the full story.

Physical conflict, he was a genius!

"Since Naruto and Sasuke will be training, Kagome, Sakura why do you two have a match up" Kakashi gestured to the females, innocently.

"Kakashi!" Naruto screeched, did he want to have to explain to the hokage how the training field had been destroyed by two Kunoichis.

Sasuke putting his arm in front of Kagome, glowered at the Jounin, "That might not be a good idea Kakashi"

Kagome obviously not getting why they were so worried, pulled Sasuke's arm back to his side. "Why not, I haven't been going on missions lately so I could use a workout."

Kagome pushed passed the two males who had been using the bodies to block her path from Sakura.

"How about it" Kagome chirped sticking out a hand to her fellow medic. Her eyes narrowed a little surprised by how fast and tight the green eyed girls hand shake was.

"I'd love to..."

Naruto and Sasuke paled, watching from either side of Sai who had moved closer to watch himself.

Closing his book he smiled "I have read in my book, catfights usually like this usually result into sex."

* * *

><p>Not my best work….<p>

So I have officially formed a search party for my IPod, its in the house we know that, so I will have to go out tomorrow and by a expensive ass Wi-Fi detector. Yay me…


	9. Drabble 9

**Starting Over**

* * *

><p>What the hell was with <em>girls! <em>

Were they all crazy, from the second they were born did they all carry the trait of insanity within that twisted confines females called a mind.

Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth between the battle of Sakura and Kagome.

The pink Kunoichi strength he could admit was-impressive, but didn't do much good seeing as Kagome was **very **fast and jumped to high for Sakura to hit.

Though bits of rock Sakura smashed managed to scrape her, and cut through the fabric of her shirt reveling bits of covered cleavage when she jumped at the right angle.

He could only use his hand as a cover to hide the red on his face.

It was fairly obvious Naruto had taken notice too, by the why his eyes had become the size dinner plates and how his mouth hung dumbly open for the last five minutes.

Sakura's shirt had become cut up to, but….

"You should be flattered Uchiha, now you have two woman chasing after your affections" Sai said, flipping another page ,he sighed very wearily, as if he had encountered full on battles between woman everyday.

The Uchiha looked stunned for a moment before slipping on his usual façade, "Kagome is not fighting for the same reason as Sakura; she requested a sparring session as a workout."

Sai once again sighed but more frustrated this time, "Wrong."

Closing the current book in hand Sai reached into his back pocket for another one, this motion must had attracted Kakashi and Naruto attention because now both stood at his side watching the pale boy's movements.

The blonde and himself momentarily went into shock seeing the name of the novel in Sai's hand, while their sensei could only smile.

_Bitches in Heat_.

God that was just wrong. They were all going to hell; the Uchiha could only shiver as Sai scrolled through pages.

Since he parents had died he had learned the birds and the bees bit by bit in the wrong places and from the wrong people. Making it a very unpleasant subject.

Finding the page he was looking for apparently, Sai turned the book around so they could see. And see they did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck smile bigger. "That Naruto is what two adults do, with a third person."

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch.

"What I want you to read is on the next page"

Finding the strength Sasuke did as he was told and read the adjacent paragraph, blinking a few times after he finished, looking at the other boy to explain.

Closing the book with a thump, "If you did not get what the book said I will explain. It seems to me that Kagome is aware if Sakura's interest in you, therefore she jumped at the chance to defend her claim on you, of course unconsciously."

"So you mean Kagome likes Sasuke," Naruto said, narrowing down the words into something he could understand.

"Yes"

"Oh…why didn't you just say that?"

Sai smiled "I enjoy hearing myself talk."

* * *

><p>No sign of my Ipod, need support form you guys!<p> 


	10. Drabble 10

**Starting Over **

* * *

><p>"You may go." The ANBU spoke, opening the heavy brass door of the jail sell.<p>

Karin scowled at the bear masked man's fake politeness, muttering a "Whatever." before making her way out of the dark prison and into the day light of Konohagakure.

Stretching, Karin released a long yawn. After being locked up in a cell and integrated for two weeks she was in dire need of a proper sleep.

But that could wait.

She had no idea where Suigetsu or Jugo was, and frankly didn't give a damn. The red head was only interested in finding her team leader.

That was the only reason she and the other two of team Taka had come to the leaf village. They-she most of all were loyal to Sasuke; he probably didn't even know they were here.

That would make it all the more perfect when she found him.

Soon her face matched the color of her hair, giggling uncontrollably as mental pictures of the stoic Uchiha danced in her head.

The pictures broke apart suddenly as she was knocked to the ground, falling flat on her face; Karin snarled and turned around to address the assailant that had also fallen. "Watch where the hell you're going you…"

Feeling her mouth dry up, Karin did a double take of the pink haired (badly beat up) girl, who had looked strangely familiar.

Hearing an angry groan from the girl she back away, but not without noticing the red headband tried to the back of her head. '_A leaf ninja_ '

"I need to watch where am going? You need to learn not to stand in the street like some idiot!" The Kunoichi spat, green eyes glaring at Karin.

Pushing her glasses higher, Karin smirked, "Nice scratches. Looks like someone beat something into you, to bad it wasn't manners."

The girl scoffed and started to dust herself off, muttering under her breath, "Stupid girl, trying to impress Sasuke….."

**Sasuke**. Karin's eyes narrowed, this girl knew Sasuke. How?

"You know Uchiha Sasuke?" Karin said, obviously catching the other girl's attention.

"You know Uchiha Sasuke?" The girl countered, eyes hardening.

"I asked you first"

The Kunoichi scoffed again "I am Haruno Sakura, **his** teammate."

Karin smirk widened. "As am I, my names Karin."

Sakura's face grew sour, "You're part of the team he made from Orochimaru's subordinates."

Flipping her red hair, she gave Haruno a smug look. "Yes. Now about this girl, the one whom I am guessing did this to you", Karin said addressing the cuts and bruises on Sakura's skin. "What does she have to do with Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Oh-no looks like Karin in the house.<p> 


	11. Drabble 11

**Starting Over**

Karin attention drifted in and out to Sakura's voice, as they sat in a small café in the leaf village.

The redhead watched the girl rant with hidden amusement in her eyes. The poor girl's face was flush with anger as she talked about a Kunoichi named Kagome, and how she had managed to swipe away Sasuke's attention.

The green eyed girl grumbled about how she was the best medic of her age group, and she should have gotten the privilege to be with the Uchiha.

Karin chuckled low, Sakura seemed so naïve, her envy of this Kagome was nothing but playground jealousy. She knew nothing of desire, passion… The kind of things she held for Uchiha Sasuke and would **forever**.

"-anyway do you _like_ Sasuke?" Sakura asked, eyeing the other Kunoichi, Karin blinked blankly behind her glasses, surprised by the question because of her lack of attention.

Blushing girlishly, Karin gasped "Oh no! He's to…out there for me." She lied; if she was going to use Sakura, it would help if they were fighting over him all the time.

The medic seemed to buy it, but questioned her again, "They why do you want to get Kagome away from Sasuke?"

Adjusting her glasses, Karin sighed. "Well… as you said, you have been his teammate for year's right?" Sakura nodded, "And this Kagome girl, she has only known him personally for a few weeks. Me, as also Sasuke's teammate I just want to make sure he's happy. And I think you'd be a better match for him!" Karin finished completely lying through her teeth.

Sakura looked taken back, "You-you mean it." She had never had any help her with Sasuke, only rivals for Sasuke.

The redhead smiled again, "Of course." The pink haired girl brightened, and began to thank her very loudly.

The other Kunoichi, smile turned into a smirk. Using Sakura would be easy; it would get the girl out of her way, and bring her one more step to the Uchiha. And as for the Higurashi girl, oh! Did she have plans for her.

* * *

><p>Haven't updated this in a long time! But I really enjoy writing about Karin and Sakura, so you'll be seeing a lot of updates and a lot of them, but don't worry Kagome and Sasuke too.<p> 


End file.
